


Worn out shoes

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: Musical Shenanigans [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Japanese National Team, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 : <strike>Holidays</strike> / Travel</p><p>Kuroo thinks, sometimes is pretty sure, that he always lands on all fours. Of course there have been times that circumstances proved him wrong however, it's his policy not to dwell on exceptions too much. Even if he doesn't have the power to change, he always has his friends and family, most importantly Daichi covering his back or holding his hands as he moves along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn out shoes

**Author's Note:**

> What do we say to the God of Fluff? Not today.

 

 

"Did you check the places we can visit?" 

Kuroo puts the cinnamon tea filled mug on the end table, next to Daichi and places a kiss on his temple. 

"I've noted down a couple. There'll be a tour guide for museums and we'll only have one afternoon free for ourselves so I only searched for restaurants or coffee shops." says Daichi without averting his eyes from the screen. 

"And when will that 'free time' be?" Kuroo plops on the couch and peeks over Daichi's shoulder to see what he's reading. Tons of tabs like "10 Things You Must Eat at Turin." or "These are the Places You Definitely Cannot Miss!" lies one after another in the browser. 

"Ugh Tetsurou, you didn't even bother looking at the schedule, did you..." Daichi scuffs and puts laptop to the side. "It's on our last day at the camp, Sunday. Unlike you, I'm pretty excited about this event. It's the first time I'll be visiting a foreign country, even if our days will be packed with strenuous training from the early lights until sundown."

Kuroo rests his head on Daichi's shoulder, slightly sliding his fingers into his hand.

"Babe come on, you should know better how thrilled I am about this camp. It'll be our first away trip together. I hope we'll be lucky enough to be put in the same room at the hotel."

One has to be blind not to see the sudden change in Daichi's expression, as if his face muscles were defeated by gravity.

"It clearly won't be _our_ trip... " he murmurs. "We'll have to act like buddies in front of others and... I know it's possibly stupid and greedy of me, we've been friends for 3 years before we got together and clearly we had amazing time together back then. It's just... it doesn't feel the same, you know."

At times like this, Kuroo feels hot lava welling up inside his guts and feels so powerless, too powerless that he can't even lift a finger.

_Not having someone 'specific' to blame makes enduring harder._

They have been together with Daichi for 5 years and professional players for 3. They were both aware the fact that they had to keep their relationship secret before signing the contract, they even agreed living in dorms so they can save up money and move in together later on. They were trying not to be rash and always testing the waters first. Even a simple statement like "Guys, don't you think it'd be fun to live with a teammate?" blurted out half-jokingly while undressing at the lockers, faced with a harsh backlash. With no one to rely on, to relieve themselves by telling their secret at least one team member, they had to join the homophobic bandwagon by throwing a couple of fake chuckles here or there, nudging each other when a 'hot babe' passes by, in order to survive.

They knew the possibilities. Yet, the price their relationship had to pay was much bigger than they could imagine. It's not like they were a couple who needed frequent skin contact or display their affection repeatedly. However, almost every training is the embodiment of how 'wrong' or 'disgusting' their relationship is and that's he part that drives Kuroo mad; like a wounded ferocious animal, cornered. 

Taking a sip from the cup, Kuroo tries to shake off these thoughts, focus on his lover instead and ease his mind; that's the least he can do. He puts down the mug, shifts himself towards Daichi and rests his head on the thighs he loves so much. 

"I understand Dai, I wish there could be a way to turn things around but there's nothing we can do right now. Please, let's just focus on having fun. We'll be playing our hearts out, facing lots of strong teams and improve greatly. After the tournament, I promise I'll take you to another trip, our very own getaway." 

Even Kuroo wasn't satisfied with his own words. He turned to side and buried his face into Daichi's lap, hoping it will cast away the foxes inside that makes him uneasy.

"Look, I know it'll be in near future and cannot make it happen right now and it totally sounds like a-"

A feather-like caress was all it took to erase the tension.

"You don't need to explain, I'm aware of your intentions babe. I also know by heart that you always keep your promises." 

Daichi bends over, pecking a kiss on Kuroo's head. 

"Hey Tets, what do you wanna eat tonight?"

"Mmm actually, it's better if I go back, before your roommate comes. I have to get up early tomorrow and run some errands. I have to get a new elbow protector. Do you need anything? I can shop for you too while I'm out."

Daichi hums, his fingertips lightly strolling on Kuroo's face.

"I actually need a new pair of knee pads but it's not urgent, I can order them online. I was very comfortable with that new brand we discovered."

"Alright sweety." Kuroo straightens on his arm and nuzzles Daichi's neck, unintentionally letting out a defeated sigh. Daichi's words fall short at times like these, so he only pats his partner's back in a supportive manner.

"Ugh I don't WANNA GOO!" Kuroo whines, like a child that doesn't want to leave the playground, making Daichi giggle. 

"Come on now, we'll see each other at training tomorrow, you wouldn't want to be late, right? Take a shower and go straight to bed. Do you want me to check you up? What time will you be getting up?"

"That would be nice, I might oversleep. Call me around 9?"

"Okay." Daichi extends his hands, brushing his fingers through Kuroo's hair and intertwining fingers at his nape, pulling him close. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too."

& 

"Will we be able to walk?" Daichi questions as he stares into the ceiling of the gym, his back glued to the cool floor, body giving off a feeling like it weighs a ton.

"I'm putting my faith in the hot water." Kuroo exhaled. "I'm sure we'll feel better after a bath, we've been going crazy over the past week and if my limbs are still intact, I think I can get through a stroll around the city." Kuroo retorts, his legs stretched upwards and set against the wall, lying next to Daichi. 

"Ahh, a bath would definitely feel nice." Daichi realizes his muscles relaxing even at the thought of it. "Then, let's get going, I don't want to waste my time here."

 &

Finally out on the streets of Turin, Daichi is stopping at almost every step, photographing everything in his sight, stating ' _how lovely the city is_ ' at least ten times in 60 seconds, gasping in excitement in front of every souvenir shop and it reminds Kuroo the times when Karasuno visited Tokyo for practice matches and how infatuated they were just by seeing the transmission towers. He cannot contain his fondness of these memories and lets out a loud chuckle, leaving his partner baffled. Kuroo closes in and grabs Daichi by the waist, shortening the gap between them.

"Tetsu-" Daichi struggles. "-be careful, we might run into someone from the team."

"Babe, don't think I didn't notice you, fishing out for information on where others will be visiting." Kuroo smirks. "You're being careful enough, at least let's enjoy these small fragments and let our guards down a little. I am disappointed enough that we weren't assigned to the same room."

He lets our a groan and rests his chin on Daichi's shoulder.

"I missed you, you know?"

Kuroo knows too well that Daichi cannot help but surrender, his lover also wraps his arms around his waist, pressing their bodies.

Kuroo thinks, sometimes is pretty sure, that he always lands on all fours. Of course there have been times that circumstances proved him wrong however, it's his policy not to dwell on exceptions too much. Even if he doesn't have the power to change, he always has his friends and family, most importantly Daichi covering his back or holding his hands as he moves along. 

This instant, however, is too big of an exception that has to be considered as a 'rule'. 

Kuroo's eyes suddenly come in contact with their coach's, glaring up and down, frozen almost like a glacier, they send an immediate jolt down their bodies. Like a deer caught in the headlights, both Sawamura and Kuroo cannot muster moving away from each other one inch. The coach slowly parts his lips, hisses with the low pitch voice he has saved for ' _special occasions'_.

"I will see you boys at 8 PM sharp at the meeting room tonight. Right?"

"Yes sir."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I divided this into two chapters, otherwise it would have been turn out rushed.


End file.
